Remote control devices for computers are now extremely widespread, with a very well-known device being commonly called a "mouse"Such a device comprises a member, generally a wheel or a ball, for selecting and changing a data item displayed on a video screen, and a switch associated with the member for selecting and changing data, and with the assembly generally being connected to the computer by a cable. By displacing the device over a plane, the member for selecting and changing data is moved and a pointer moves correspondingly over the screen, after which an action on the switch serves to confirm the selected data, or else to switch to another function, for example displaying another page of data on the video screen. The use of such a device requires that a stable, plane, support is available, otherwise the "mouse" will move on its own over the support when not held in the operator's hand.
This constraint is generally incompatible with remotely controlling a computer on board an aircraft, or more generally, on board a vehicle.
Remote control devices are also known which comprise a magnetic pad over which a stylus including a switch is moved, with displayed data being selected or modified by moving the stylus over the pad and then by confirming the data using the switch. Hereagain, the device suffers from the drawback of requiring a moving accessory which must therefore be held in place when not in use. Further, when a device of this type is used on board an aircraft which may be subjected to sudden movements, it is relatively difficult to accurately control the position of the stylus on the magnetic pad.
An object of the present invention is to provide a remote control device for a computer associated with the video screen which is easy to manipulate and which is accurate regardless of the conditions under which it is used, in particular on board an aircraft.